Dreams, that's where I have to go
by The Fourth Deathly Hallow
Summary: Kurt just transferred to Dalton and there he meets Blaine. Kurt obviously likes him, but does Blaine like him too..?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, Kurt just transferred to Dalton and he hasn't met Blaine yet. Also Dalton is a mixed school. Sorry if you don't like that, but otherwise the characters couldn't act the way I wanted. **

Chapter 1

Kurt swiftly walked through the hallways of his new school. They were almost empty. He needed to find the French classroom. Now, where was it? Oh, there it was! Kurt walked to the door and opened it. He was a little late, so everyone was already seated. As he looked around the class, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

'Ehmm.. . I.. I… couldn't find the classroom.'

The French teacher smiled and said:

'It's alright, you are our new student right? Ehm.. Kurt Hummel?'

'Yes.. I .. I am.' Kurt stammered.

'Okay, Kurt, take a seat.'

Kurt nodded and walked towards an empty seat in the back of the class. That way no one could stare at him. Luckily, no one did. When Kurt sat down, class started. His French was good enough for this first lesson, so he decided to study the people in his French class. He saw a couple of nerds, the popular kids and all those other stereotypes. It was an average class. The rest of the entire day he spent studying his classmates rather than his classes. At the end of the day, Kurt decided to try to become friends with the more popular kids first.

A week or so passed and Kurt noticed that though the popular kids _accepted _him, they didn't really _like _him. Because of that, he started hanging out with the people he thought were the nerds before. Nick and James. The more they hung out, the better friends they became. One day, their last class was Gym. Well, Kurt's last class was Gym. James was sick that day and Nick had to go to the dentist that last hour. So when class ended, Kurt walked to his car alone. When he reached his car, he opened the door and got in. He tried to start the car, but it wouldn't.

'Shit! It's broken!' Kurt said loudly.

He felt his pockets.

'And now I left my phone home too! Shit!'

He laid down his head on the steering wheel for a while. Then he got out of his car and started walking back to school. Suddenly he saw Blaine, a boy from his French and from his Math class. He also was a boy from the group of popular people he had tried to become friends with. Apparently Blaine also saw Kurt because he started yelling something to him.

'… … … … … … get home?'

But Kurt couldn't hear what Blaine had said.

'What?' Kurt yelled back

Blaine laughed a little and walked towards Kurt. When they reached each other, Blaine said: 'I said: 'Hey, Kurt! Don't you need to get home?''

Blaine laughed, so Kurt started to laugh with him. His laugh was very contagious.

'Well, yeah, I should, but my car is broken. I also forgot my phone, so I was going to call with one of the school phones'

'You can call with my phone if you want? Or I could also give you a ride home?' Blaine offered.

Kurt's smile widened.

'If you could do that, you would be my hero.'

'Well I like to be a hero, so follow me to my car please!'

Both boys started laughing. Still laughing they started walking to Blaine's car. When they reached it, Kurt opened the passenger's door and got in the car. Still smiling.

At least one popular boy did like him. Just_ that_ boy who Kurt wanted him to like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forget about me saying that Dalton is a mixed school in my story. I found a way out of it and I think it's even better.**

Chapter 2

'Thank you Blaine, for dropping me of' Kurt said

'No problem at all!

'Say.. Kurt?'

'Yeah?'

'Could I maybe.. like.. have your phone number?' Blaine asked uncomfortably, looking down.

Kurt laughed. Blaine looked up, looking a bit ashamed.

'Of course you can, silly!'

Blaine sighed in relief. Kurt wrote down his number and handed it to Blaine.

'I'll be waiting for your text.' Kurt said, smiling.

He left the car beaming. Did _Blaine _just ask for his number? Did he just give it to him? Yes he did. And he was _so _happy about it.

The next day Kurt got his first text.

'_Hey Kurt! How are you? What did you do today? Blaine'_

Kurt smiled and sent a text back to Blaine.

'_Hi Blaine. I'm fine, how are you? Didn't do much today, you? Kurt'_

The texting went on and on for a while. Kurt wondered what Blaine would think of him. He must at least like him as a friend now. But, did he? Kurt didn't know for sure. So he decided to put it to the test and ask Blaine. After a doubting for a little while, Kurt called Blaine.

'Hey Blaine!'

'Kurt!'

Hmm, Blaine did sound very happy. But was it because he called? Or was he just happy about something else? Maybe Blaine didn't even sound happy, maybe he was just taken by surprise. Well that would be.. stupid.

'Ehm.. Blaine?'

'What is it Kurt?'

Blaine did sound somewhat concerned now. Or..? Kurt decided to just ask now.

'Well.. I was wondering.. Do you really think of me as a friend? Or are you just being nice for the new guy?'

He heard Blaine laughing on the other end. Why in the world was Blaine laughing? Was he laughing at him? Because he had asked a stupid question? Was it a stupid question because the answer was so obvious? Or just because Kurt doubts had been right all along and Blaine didn't like him.

'What Blaine!' Kurt almost shouted through the phone 'Why are you laughing!'

'I am just laughing because you sound so silly. Of course we are friends. Do you think I would have spent so much money on you, texting?'

Yeah, Kurt did feel stupid now. Of course it had been a stupid question.. But at least he had reassurance now that Blaine did like him. This was just going the way he wanted things to go.

'Well, you know.. I just wanted to know for sure. Normally guys don't really like me much. Not even as their friend.'

'But I thought you are friends with Nick and James as well?'

'Yes I am, but that's probably because there are no girls at Dalton.'

Blaine giggled. 'Yeah I know these problems.'

Huh? But I thought Blaine was also gay? Did he just say he had problems with finding girls since he went to Dalton? Or did he mean girls as friends? Doesn't he like guys too as friends then?

'Problems with finding girls?'

'Yeah.'

'Since when do you have trouble being friends with guys?'

'Well, I don't. But most of the time girls are just more fun to hang out with. It's easier when people aren't constantly hitting on you, because they know you will never fall for them.'

Phew. Blaine was gay after all. Well, alright then, now I can continue with my carefully made plan.

'I just prefer girls to be my friend because they like the same things as me.'

'That's also one of the many pros to girls.'

'Indeed! But I need to go now Blaine. I have to study for tomorrow's test.'

'Me too. It was nice talking to you Kurt'

'That makes two of us.'

He could almost feel Blaine's smile through the phone.

'Bye Kurt'

'Bye'

I let myself fall down on my bed. I stared to my ceiling. With a wide smile on my face, feeling happier than I had felt in the last few months.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am really sorry it took me so long. But, anyway, here it is! Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Yes! He waited so long for this! And now, finally, finally it had happened. Of course, if he hadn't been such a coward himself, it wold have happened sooner. Well, anyway, it didn't matter anymore. Everything was still going the way he wanted things to go. Kurt happily drifted away in the memory.

_Blaine was calling. Should he pick up the phone? Why shouldn't he? So he picked up the phone. _

'_Hey Kurt'_

'_Hey'_

'_So.. I wanted to ask you something. For a while actually.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Uhmm.. well.. I've been pondering over it for a while and.. would you like to.. ehm.. go to dinner with me?'_

_OMG! Was Blaine seriously asking him out!_

'_You mean.. like.. a date?'_

'_Yeah.. that's actually what I mean.'_

_He heard Blaine giggle sheepishly. _

'_Of course I would like that! Where do you want to go? And when?'_

'_I was thinking this Friday? I'll surprise you with the place. Pick you up around six?'_

'_Sounds great. See you then!'_

_Finally! Blaine had asked him out!_

Kurt sighed as his mind found it's way back to the present. So happy he had been ever since that phone call. The only thing bothering him was the time. It was only Wednesday now and he couldn't wait any longer. Also Blaine wouldn't be able to stop by sooner so he really has to wait for Friday. How do people get through such days? He would fill his days with trying to figure out what to wear then. But what could he wear? He didn't even know what kind of place they were going. Hmmm.

'Blaine! Hey!'

'Hey Kurt'

'So.. I was wondering.. Can't you really give me no hint at all where we are going?'

He heard Blaine stifle a laugh.

'Of course I could. But I won't.'

'Pleeeaaaase Blaine.'

'Why do you want to know so bad?'

'Because.. ehm'

'yes.. because..? Come on, tell me.'

'Well.. Because otherwise I won't know what to wear?'

He just knew Blaine was trying to stop himself from laughing, from really dying from laughter. Then, Blaine finally answered.

'Of course you will know what to wear. I can only say, it isn't some fastfood place and also not a five star restaurant. Can you manage with that?'

'I'll have to..' Kurt mumbled.

'Okay then, I have to go now, we still have to manage to survive tomorrow's test before we can go to dinner on Friday.'

'Ooooh.. I completely forgot about that test! I am going to study my brains out now, bye!'

'Bye Kurt!'

He wasn't really going to study. Maybe just go through the pages, once or twice. He was going to find himself a casual-chic outfit. A really great one. An outfit which would be one of the greatest he had ever wore. He would look fabulous.

And with that thought on his mind, Kurt fell asleep that night.

**I am also sorry that it is kinda short. I felt it would feel forced if I made up more for this chapter, without starting the date already. But, to make it up to you all, the date will be a much longer chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo guys, I am REALLY sorry for keeping this so long from you. It's just that I had this week filled with tests and when school is already busy teachers seem to like to give you extra projects.. You know what I am talking about.. Anyway! Here is then finally the date I've promised you! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Finally. Tonight was the night. It was fi-na-lly Friday. His date with Blaine! Ooh he couldn't wait. He had already gone over his clothes a thousand time at least. And every time he hadn't found anything wrong with them. He checked his watch again. six thirty. Blaine could be here any minute. Why does waiting always seem to take so long? He hoped Blaine would hurry, he couldn't take anymore waiting..

DING DONG!

OMG! Blaainee is heree! Kurt tried to run for the door. Half way he stumbled and fell, so Finn got the door.

'Oh hey Blaine!'

'Hi Finn'

Kurt couldn't help but smile at hearing his voice. Then he realized he was still lying on the ground. He quickly scrambled up and straightened his clothes. He felt his hair.. Okay that was still fine.. Kurt walked around the corner and saw Blaine. Oh.._ He_ _was_ _beautiful! _Of course Kurt always thought of Blaine as beautiful, but now.. For a moment he thought he might pass out, but then Blaine spoke.

'Hey Kurt.' Blaine was smiling while he said it. And his voice!

'Hey Blaine!'

'You look beautiful Kurt.'

Kurt blushed, looking down at his shoes.

'You are beautiful Blaine.' Kurt whispered quietly.

'I am going back to the living room, anyone's got a problem with that?' Finn asked.

Kurt had completely forgotten Finn was there. The only thing he had seen was Blaine. Of course he wouldn't mind Finn getting back to the living room, why would he?

'Of course not, we'll be going anyway.'

'Okay, see you later'

As Finn turned and walked off towards the living room, Kurt and Blaine stepped outside and closed the door behind them. They got into Blaine's car. As soon as they where driving, Kurt suddenly wondered where they were going.

'Blaine...?'

Blaine laughed a smug smile.

'Yes, Kurt?'

'Where are we going actually?'

'It's a surprise.'

'Oh.. And there is no way you will give me a small hint even?'

'Nope'

Kurt frowned and turned his head to the window again. Where was Blaine taking him?

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blaine pulled the car over. When Kurt got out of the car, he started looking around. Where the heck were they? The only thing he could see were trees.<p>

'Blaine? Where are we?'

'Just.. take my hand Kurt.'

Kurt laughed shyly, but took Blaine's hand anyway. With their hands locked, they started walking. After a couple of minutes, Kurt started wondering again where they were headed. But before he could ask, Kurt saw it. A little lake, perfectly round, completely surrounded by trees. Right in front of them the only bit of grass around the lake. And on it was a blanket with food. They were having a picknick! Oh it was to beautiful. Of course, not as beautiful as Blaine but still breathtaking.. He looked at Blaine.

'Did you.. did you do this for me Blaine?'

Blaine just smiled and led him to the blanket. As they sat down, Kurt looked across the lake. The sun was just settling down the trees, a fairytale like glow coming from it. It was, as if it was possible, even more breathtaking. Kurt just stared at the lake, the trees and the settling sun. He even forgot for a moment that Blaine was actually sitting right next to him. Then Blaine lightly brushed the back of his hand and Kurt was suddenly fully aware of Blaine sitting next to him. He turned to Blaine, smiling.

'I have a surprise for you'

Saying that, Blaine got up, standing in front of Kurt, his back facing the lake. He smiled once, then started singing.

_You're insecure _  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em> You're turning heads when you walk through the door <em>  
><em>Don't need make up <em>  
><em>To cover up <em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it <em>  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed <em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell <em>  
><em>You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see <em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately <em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe <em>  
><em>You don't know <em>  
><em>Oh oh <em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful <em>  
><em>Oh oh <em>  
><em>That what makes you beautiful<em>

Kurt didn't hear the rest of the song. Everyting was just so.. so perfect. Blaine singing for him, this little picknick, the breathtaking view. When Blaine finished the song, Kurt had the biggest smile on his face he ever had. Blaine went to sit next to him again. Kurt couldn't say anything. He just stared into Blaine's eyes.

'I know it may be a little to early and we still need to eat all this food but.. it just feels right right now so.. I have another surprise for you.'

What was Blaine talking about? Kurt tried hard to concentrate on the meaning of the words. Another surprise? What could that be? Kurt got his answer quite soon. Blaine brushed his cheek with his fingers, then they locked eyes. Then, Blaine leaned forward and Kurt realized immediatly what was happening. He also leaned forward a bit and their lips met. Kurt smiled through the kiss. This, this was what he'd been waiting for. Blaine.. feeling him on his lips. Kurt wondered for a moment what would be up next.. But then he lost himself in the kiss and just enjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was it already for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please feel free to review. :)<strong>

**Oh and by the way, the song is What makes you beautiful from One Direction. If you like the song you may also want to listen to the cover from Before you exit, it's really good.**


End file.
